Weigh the Options (Episode 4.3)
Flood: The Merovingian and I talked about our little situation, and we decided to accept the deal Silver. Or less, we seem to accept it ... Do y. He leaves the key to his small building, we steal the bag to Zion, a small "accident" occurs in our meeting with Silver and we end up with the key and the bag ... it will be much better. I already told Silver to be ready, and is driven to bring the key. It is time for you to acquire some information. One of our operatives has already located a computer for you. The soldiers rush to the Merovingian zionite an HQ at the request of Flood. The security inside is mostly composed of soldiers who seek the key. After having eliminated the Merovingians are a computer. Computer: Zion Command Network ➢ user: believer1 ➢ pwd: ******** Welcome to the Zion network, subnet C. ➢ srch "box" + "general">> locs (cur) Searching Active Assignments ... match found. Missing Case "D subnet current location, the holding cell 125, access level X2. ➢ _ Flood: Access Level X2? It will ask us some problems. The last operation we have sent in a situation like this ... hey, I'm sure it will. The soldiers go to the next location given by Flood and kills Zionites present. On the computer, the operator starts a search for logins and found the name "Buchwald" that can be used. Flood: Ok, I'll explain it all, a fairly easy for you to understand. We'll hide your signature in the code by replacing an old Zion. Butchwald has had the generosity to lend us his ... it did not register with the network of Zion for a while so you should not cross it during the operation. Whatever you do, do not tell anyone. This hoax with the code signing will not if you make a more accurate verification. Come in, take the card, then exit. I think you do not do that? The plan goes smoothly. The soldier with the Merovingian code signing Buchwald enters the building. As he advances, he meets Niobe and many Zionite operatives. Seeing Niobe, the operator asks the soldier to remain calm. He finally arrives at the computer and takes the card X2 without attracting attention. It may go without problems. Flood: Haha! It was really fun ... I do not think that you would be able to do it! Carelessly, you managed to do it and get the access card level X2. Pretty impressive, especially for you. Now use there and grab the bag. The soldier was from the outpost Zionite. Taken by surprise, they quickly lose. The access card to open the armored door where the bag. He enters and finds ... an empty room. Flood: ***** Done! I can never count on you to aim high! I ... What's that? Wait a moment. The code signing? They knew? Hum. Oh, well, I think it's one of those moments when nobody is to blame. No matter if your ideas are ingenious, there is always a chance that something goes wrong. The risk of bussiness, eh? *''Episode 4.3: "Racing to grab the General's items'' Category:Merovingian Missions (Episode 4.3)‎ Category:Episode 4.3 Missions